The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display or to activate various features of the devices. For example, a user can use a camera application on the device to capture still images or videos.
But methods for switching modes in a camera application are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, current methods for switching modes or interfaces in a camera application include the user activating a toggle switch or navigating through a complex sequence of menus and settings interfaces. The toggle switch may be inconveniently placed with respect to the positioning of the hands and fingers of the user when the user is holding the device in preparation for capturing images or videos. Further, toggle switches are not very effective for switching between more than two modes. Thus, a more effective and convenient method of switching between camera modes is needed.